Fiber optic delivery systems have gained wide spread popularity in recent years for conventional laser surgery procedures. These devices are typically probes with optical fibers for transmitting laser energy to a specific location within a body of a patient in order, for example, to cut or coagulate body tissue.
A distal end or tip of an optical fiber probe may have different designs depending upon the specific mode of treating a problem area. "Noncontact" laser probes are designed to treat problem areas by delivering laser energy to cut or coagulate body tissue spaced away from the probe tip. "Contact" or "hot tip" laser probes are designed to treat problem areas in physical contact with body tissue by delivery of laser energy to heat a probe tip, as well as directly into treated tissue.
While both noncontact and contact laser probes are very effective at precisely cutting and coagulating body tissue, it is sometimes necessary to cauterize specific areas of treated tissue by applying an electric current. However, cauterizing tissue by direct application of electric current typically requires a surgeon to first remove the laser probe, and then insert a different probe for cauterization. The removal and insertion of different probes increases the time of a medical procedure, increases discomfort to a patient, and increases complexity of the overall procedure.
The design of such probes is further complicated by such needs as the ability to irrigate to clear fluid for visualization and progressive dissection. Other tools may also be required in a given procedure.